Uncanny Clicker
Click really, really fast. :"Well I'll be!" To obtain Uncanny Clicker, you have to click 15 times a second. Specifically, you must click within 1/15 second (66 ms) of your last click approximately six times within one second. Strategies As of the 150/10 sec rate, it's difficult to get this achievement the honest way. Only people with very fast clicking can unlock this achievement (the variable responsible for unlocking this achievement is even called "autoclickerDetected"). The exact rate required has been tweaked multiple times over the development of Cookie Clicker and may be subject to further changes. One method of unlocking this achievement is to alternate between two fingers when clicking. This works better with a mouse than a touchpad. Touchpads occasionally detect the different fingers as a swipe and move the cursor across the screen. Another method is tightening your arm muscles while clicking; this can cause muscle spasms, which may allow you to achieve extreme click rates for a short duration of time. To see how fast you are, click here. The link lets you see how many times you can click in 10 seconds. If you score more than 150, you may be able to unlock this achievement without any tricks! Hardware assistance can be used to artificially multiply the number of click signals sent, although this is considered cheating by some. The game currently has no way to distinguish a 'real' click from one generated by hardware assistance. If you use a full keyboard (not a condensed laptop keyboard) and Microsoft Windows, you can enable mouse keys to roughly double your rate. To do this, you must press LEFT SHIFT + LEFT ALT + NUMLOCK. Then, simply spam 5 and + on the numpad on the far right side of the keyboard. This has the same effect as alternating between two fingers with a normal mouse. Many gaming mice have a dedicated double-click button. If you have one, you can spam this button instead of the normal left mouse button to get two clicks per button press. Using a controller and an input-to-cursor converting program such as JoyToKey, it is possible to bind a click to each joystick direction and spin it, easily earning you the achievement. Another method is available if you have a Graphics Tablet. If you put your tablet stylus pen very close to the surface and tense your muscles in a way that causes your hand to shake, it will make incredibly rapid contact with the tablet's surface, each time counting as a click. It is possible to unlock this achievement in seconds if you can perform this correctly, but it can be quite uncomfortable and is not advised to be performed for sustained gameplay. On Linux, you can place your mouse cursor over the cookie and execute the following command in a terminal: "xdotool click --repeat 150 1". This simulates 150 mouse clicks using the xdotool program (which has to be installed). On laptops, if you have a plugin USB or wireless mouse and a right click button, you can click fast enough (on some laptops, the trackpad actually clicks twice if pressed once, also adding up). Clicking with the mouse and trackpad simultaneously, if your laptop allows it, may also work. You can also enable some scripts or otherwise slow your browser down enough that your natural top speed registers higher than it really is. You can also open up the JavaScript console and type in (or copy and paste) the following command: setInterval(function(){Game.ClickCookie()}, 10); This will cause your browser to (try to) click on the cookie every 10 millisecond automatically (values below 10 will be forced to be 10 by the browser). If you have a slow computer and click 15 dimes juring a lag spike once the game speeds up again it will read all the clickes at the same time effectively getting the achievment. Outright cheating methods include simply enabling the achievement with a script or using an autoclicker. Category:Achievements